


Odbicie

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [45]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - edycja 2, Holmes Brothers, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes Feels
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"





	

Nikt nie powiedziałby, że Mycroft i Sherlock są do siebie podobni. Ani na pierwszy rzut oka, ani po dłuższej znajomości. Różne powierzchowności, różne sfery zainteresowań, różne poglądy na prawie każdą sprawę, różne środowiska, w których się obracali. Jedynym ich wspólnym znajomym był inspektor Lestrade. Dwóch całkowicie różnych mężczyzn. Czasem zdarzało się, że ludzie nie chcieli wierzyć, że są rodzeństwem.

Ale bracia Holmes wiedzieli, że tak naprawdę są swoimi lustrzanymi odbiciami. Mieli wiele wspólnych cech, tylko ujawniały się one na różne sposoby. 

Obaj byli geniuszami, niewątpliwie. Lecz kiedy Sherlock myślał jak naukowiec lub filozof, Mycroft miał umysł polityka. Obaj potrzebowali satysfakcji, tylko każdy czerpał ją z innych źródeł - Sherlock z rozwiązywania spraw, Mycroft z opieki nad Anglią (i Sherlockiem). Obaj mieli swoje obsesje - Mycroft na punkcie kontroli (naturalnie w celu zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa Zjednoczonemu Królestwu. I Sherlockowi.), a Sherlock...no cóż, cały był jedną wielką obsesją. Obaj mieli skłonność do uzależnień. Sherlock od heroiny, Mycroft od słodyczy. Obaj byli nieprzystosowani społecznie, tylko Mycroft ukrywał to znacznie lepiej, niż młodszy brat. 

Mogli się kłócić, mogli ze sobą nie rozmawiać wcale, mogli ze sobą walczyć, mogli się nie znosić, albo nawet nienawidzić,ale byli braćmi. Tak różnymi i tak podobnymi jednocześnie. Jak lustrzane odbicie.


End file.
